(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an air bag for vehicles, and more particularly to a curtain type air bag for not only cars and trucks but also mass transportation means such as buses, tourist buses and trains to provide effective protection against harm during crashing.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
With the fast development of technologies, the speed of vehicles has become incredibly high. There are also increased road accidents, which may be attributed to car speeding and the lack of proper safety devices.
Although there is available on the market air bags installed at the steering wheel, and they indeed provide safety for passengers to a certain extent. However, their protection effects are limited. In particular, the known air bags do not provide good protection against broken glass and do not offer sufficient protection for the driver or passenger's face and head.